1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a communication device having a function of recording incoming messages.
2. Related Art
Communication devices having a function of recording incoming messages have been widely used. Such a communication device is used in a network system in which a client having a function of reproducing contents such as moving images, still images and sound data, is connected to the communication device functioning as a server for proving the contents to the client. An example of such a communication device is disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2004-128597A (hereafter, referred to as JP2004-128597A).
An example of such a communication device is a device having a telephone function and an automatic telephone message recorder function. The device having a telephone function is able to record incoming messages transmitted from a sending device when a call arrives during user's absence. Therefore, the above mentioned communication device has a drawback that it is not able to provide usability because the communication device only provide the recorded incoming message which is recording without considering the reproducing function of the client. Therefore, there may be a case where the client which has received the incoming message from the communication device is not able to reproduce the received incoming message.